Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to analytics, and, more specifically, to optimizing the performance of these analytics.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Various types of industrial machines are used to perform various manufacturing operations and tasks. For instance, some machines are used to create and finish parts associated with wind turbines. Other machines are used to create mechanical parts or components utilized by vehicles. Still other machines are used to produce electrical parts (e.g., resistors, capacitors, and inductors to mention a few examples). Typically, industrial machines are controlled at least in part by computer code (or a computer program) that is executed by a processor that is located at the machine.
Industrial machines have sensors or other types of measurement devices that gather data, for example, concerning the operation of the machine. Analytics are computer programs that in some aspects analyze the data produced by the sensors at the industrial machines. In these regards, analytics can perform various types of analysis on the data, and can present the results of the analysis to a user or operator.
Analytics are deployed in various locations. At these locations, the analytics need to communicate with different data sources such as Time Series streaming, Asset, distributed file systems, distributed databases, relational databases, web services, real-time streaming data, and so on at different locations. Because the data sources may not be at the same location of the analytic, the data needs to pass through various network elements to be used by the analytic. This can significantly slow operation of the system.
Previous attempts to address these problems have been made, but unfortunately, have not been successful.